


They're... Pink

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ catches Danny doodling and decides to mess with his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're... Pink

This morning’s first press briefing was nothing spectacular but almost everyone in CJ’s pressroom at least pretended to be paying attention. Hell, even she wasn’t interested.

“That’s all folks. Have a good one.”

Danny kept doodling on his yellow legal pad, not really paying attention to what was being said and only looked up when Sheila tried to move past him.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” he said as he moved to the side to let her pass, pressing it to his chest. He’d be so embarrassed if anyone ever saw it. It was no secret that he had feelings for CJ Cregg but he was still trying to be a gentleman about it.

She passed and inadvertently bumped into him, making him fumble for his pen, before it hit the ground.

“Oh, don’t worry,” he mumbled, “I’ll get that,” to no one in particular.

As he leaned over to pick it up, the legal pad fell to the floor, right on a pair of size 10 heels.

“Oh! Let me help you,” CJ offered. 

“No! Wait!” Danny scrambled to grab his papers before she could get her hands on it.

She bent over and grabbed his pad and took a look at it, then looked up at him, expressionless. His face turned brighter red than his hair ever was. “My office. Now,” she gestured.

Danny was speechless but followed as directed, if only to make sure the entire legal pad was shredded and no one would ever find out about this.

“Carol, no calls,” CJ barked at her assistant.

Danny walked by, purposefully avoiding eye contact, and entered her office.

CJ shut the door behind her. “Daniel!” She shouted.

He continued to study his shoes. “CJ… I…”

“I haven’t worn a thong in years, you think I should go back to it?”

Danny’s eye shot up and his jaw hit the floor. “Wha…?”

She turned around his doodle of her wearing a crop top, a miniskirt that showed off her legs, beautifully, and a black thong and pressed it to her chest, showing it to him.

“This. I haven’t worn a thong in a long time. How’d you know what it’d look like?” CJ had kept up her pretense of anger long enough and finally dissolved in a fit of giggles.

“I’m… I don’t?”

CJ tossed the drawing on her desk and stepped towards Danny.

She pushed him back towards the couch and as his knees hit it, she tipped him back.

Danny’s eyes never left hers and hers never left his.

CJ smiled as she took her thumb and slid it under her skirt. “See? They’re cotton.” She said showing off her panties.

“They’re… pink.”

“Yeah, what color did you think they’d be?”

“I didn’t? …you’re not mad?”

“Well, I had to pretend I was just in case someone saw your little fantasy drawing but I think it’s cute.” She smiled at him and sat next to him on the couch. “Plus,” she said, whispering into his ear, “I couldn’t resist fucking with your head.”

“Oh come on!” He whined.

She laughed again. “What?”

“No one was supposed to see that and now you’re showing me your underwear and flirting with me? How am I supposed to go back to work?”

CJ looked at him, in all seriousness, “I’m sorry. But you can’t be doing that in my pressroom when I’m briefing! People are already talking about how we’re screwing around.”

“Can we prove them right?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head. “Who knew you were so talented… with your fingers?” She asked, clearly flirting.

“Oh baby, I can do a hell of a lot with my hands. You should let me show you.” He smiled, the blood leaving his face, redirecting to another part of his body.

“I bet,” she said, raising one eyebrow, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Danny shifted uncomfortably, noticing the direction of her gaze, crossing his arms. “Um, yeah, my prestidigitations are pretty impressive.”

“Prestidigitations? Really?” CJ laughed looking back up at his face.

“Yeah, well, I can’t really get a hard on in your office and have you notice… You know, which you probably hadn’t until this very moment.” He closed his eyes and sighed.

CJ smiled. “You’re fine. But I do need to get back to work. Maybe you can show me what your magical fingers are capable of, later?”

Danny opened his eyes and looked back up at her. “Really?”

She nodded and bit her lower lip as she stood.

He stood as well and began to walk towards the door.

“Here,” she said as she made it to her desk, reaching for his legal pad. CJ tore off the first page and folded it before slipping it into her desk.

“Just in case I need a point of reference for when you show me your magic. Got a preferred color?”

Danny groaned. “Come on! I was just getting the blood back to my head!”

CJ laughed. “Okay. I’ll get creative.”

He shook his head and closed his eyes. “White cotton top and a jean miniskirt.”

She smiled again. “And my panties?” she asked in a low, seductive voice.

Danny leaned forward and took his notepad from her hand, “surprise me.”


End file.
